His weakness
by Elven-Tear
Summary: Why is Legolas so distressed watching Rohan s people preparing to fight? A short oneshot about Legolas and Aragorn s thoughts in my favourite scene of the movies.


I wrote this story a few years ago and just realized I had never posted it on this page. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Legolas´POV:

I feel the icy fist of fear clutching at my heart. Squeezing it, crumbling it.  
Fear for the innocent souls of the people of Rohan.  
I am a little elfling again.  
My fathers tears, my own. I can still feel them tingling my cheeks.  
Nana and Findecáno are gone. Left for the Halls of Mandos.  
I still feel the pain.  
It is burning my heart.  
Tomorrow I am going to fight side by side with the brave people of Rohan.  
They are too young, they are too old.  
They are going to die.  
There are tears, so many tears.  
They reflect my own tears,  
The tears the Prince of Mirkwood spills for all those innocents, dying from the darkness creeping over Middle-Earth.  
I do not know how I shall bear to see the tears that are to come.  
The despair I feel in the souls of those crestfallen eats at my soul.  
My heart never recovered from the loss of Nana and Findecáno.  
How shall my wounded heart keep beating, sensing all the despair of the people of Rohan?  
They will die and the despair of the survivors will kill the weak heart of the Prince of Mirkwood.  
The people know there is no hope.  
I know there is no hope for them.  
Aragorn knows there is no hope for them.  
Yet he is leading them to a fight they cannot win.  
He gives them hope.  
Not the hope to win a hopeless battle.  
But the hope to be not alone.  
He is Estel.  
How can I blame my best friend for standing side by side with his human brothers?  
Hope in their hearts is all that is left for those crestfallen souls.  
They need Aragorn.  
He is stong, when I, Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood am defeated by the despair all around us and by the memories of my own tears, tears that have never ended.  
I cannot allow my soul to surrender.  
Now is the time to fight and not to despair.  
I will fight and die side by side with Aragorn, Gimli, the boys and old men of Rohan.  
I know I am not going to survive this battle.  
If the blades will not kill me, the grief, in the eyes of the people of Middle-Earth, and in my heart, will make me fade.  
This is a battle without hope, but how can this be if we have Estel as our leader!

Aragorn POV:

Sorrow! Everywhere around me.  
Sorrow in my heart.  
Rage in my heart.  
Rage against the despair around me.  
How could this rage hit my best friend?  
The darkness of Helms Deep weights hard on him.  
His compassionate elven-heart is hurting horribly being surrounded by desperation and hopelessness.  
I have never seen Legolas Thranduilion hesitate to face death in helpless battles to protect the innocent.  
He is not afraid of Orks, Uruk-hais, or the Witchking.  
He would face the Dark Lord himself if this could save the live of Rohan's people.  
It is the despair he cannot bear.  
To hear the desperate screams of the mothers whose sons leave for the armoury.  
To see granddaughters not willing to leave the embrace of their grandfathers who are far too old to fight, but head into a hopeless battle to protect their beloved.  
The heart of my best friend has seen too much grief in his young elven life.  
The tears for his mother and his older brother have never dried.  
I too lost my mother when I was young, but I am human.  
The memory of the pain of her loss is blurred and yet it hurts.  
How much must Legolas suffer being an elf who´s memories do never fade!  
He has learned to live with his pain, but the grief of the people of Rohan crushing down on him is more than he can bear.  
Why did I become angry with him?  
I became angry with him because I cannot do this without him.  
The people of Rohan look to me for leadership, but I am weak.  
My heart is full of doubts.  
I need Legolas to be strong.  
I became angry about his hurting heart because his weakness will be my weakness!

Hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are very much appreciated, as always!


End file.
